all good things begin with a K
by Unianimiss
Summary: kairi has been kidnapped by XIII but does she want to go?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL GOOD THINGS START WITH A K.**

"Go he is coming!",Saix yelled after a women. "No I can't leave you!" she yelled back calling to him. She squeezed his hand in hers. He hugged her body and lets a tear fall to her head. To him it was funny, he hadn't shead a tear sense early childhood. " You must go." He would have cursed at himself if he had the time, but time seemed to never fall in the best of interest for him. "I understand.." she said, and left with sadness in her heart. She could not face him anymore as a stream flowed from her face she ran with as her might ever thing she had she put in her legs" good bye saix!" she thought to her self then swore to never forget him. There where sword clashes in the air "Shing shinggg shin shin shing" echoed behing her. Saix and Sora stood neck and neck with there swords creating sparks from rubbing together. "Its seems we have been fighting so long we are nearly tattered " Saix whispered to him "yeah it seems that way to bad it'll end soon ill regret not making clones to destroy over and over again.." Sora stared deep into Saix eyes. The sparks continued to fly then they removed there swords and swung them back as hard as they could throwing each other backwards. "ingh" they both whimpered at the same time. " There's no more messing around Sora!" Saix yelled getting up. "I ..funny I agree with you for the first time." Sora replied. He slowly got up as he rose his body slowly turned into anti Sora. Saix backed up "HAHA never seen this in your reports on me have you?" Saix looked confused what are you?" He asked as dark wisp fell from Sora's arms " What the ?...your keyblade is gone!" Siax , was indeed confused. " Yes it is this..form it is more powerfull than the keyblade will ever be!" Sora replied "enough now you die " Sora's antiform was fast, his body cruised across the ground beneath both of them he raised his sword to black what ever was coming his way, but was quickly stuck in the back. As if it wasn't enough Sora kicked Saix hard in the stomach releasing darkness into his organs "oh something else I forgot this form causes internal damage when hit " Saix fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "argh ack.." ,came from him as a waterfall of blood dark almost black blood flowed from his mouth. " Im going to consider myself lucky you havent killed me yet he sat up and raised his neck "do it I wonder how hard it is to kill my worst enemy?.."

"oh one more lucky thing" he smilied a happy smile" I spent more time with her then you did or ever will.." he was a happy fool, a who smiled death in the face. "

thanks for making it easy." he frowned and grabbed Saix by the hair. It broke him out of his trance of him and this women together in his memorizes. Sora antiform wore off and placed the Soul Guardian keyblade to Saix's neck and slit his throat. He let go of his hair and let the dead body fall to the ground. Turned to see that he had just murdered Saix infront of the women. " Kari it's you I did it I saved you. " Sora walked closer to her and put his arms around her. She smacked his arms away from her " YOU FOOL I HATE YOU!" She screamed and loud as she could. "what what are you? a fool " " You still havent seen it ? I ran because I loved Saix thats why I disappeared you good for nothing bastard!" " I see soo it was like that." he raised his sword and impaled it into her stomach. her face grew red and she fell to the ground slowly he looked at his blood spattered sword and smiled he walked slowly without a hint of regret. ??? is my name and this is my story if you sit ill tell you not how any one here died but how they all lived

**THIS IS****THE END OF CHAPTER ONE OF ALL GOOD THINGS START WITH A K PLEASE SHE ASKS**

**YOU TO REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? TELL HER PLEASE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Ill wait but not forever!**

"It's funny ...this all started when Sora left ...why he left because ...well he never loved me as he said .."(this is in kairi's point of view)(back to narrators view)

"Put me down dammit!" Kairi beating on the back of Axel

"Soory no can dooo..."

"what why did we stop moving...?" Axel put Kairi down and pushed her behind him. She peeped around him to see a man in a robe like his..." Axel..."

"Demyx...you dont have to..."

"Shut up hand over the girl.."

"Come back to organization XIII!"

"NO! organization XIIII...Is the new world order."

"You dont get it do you Xemnas will kill us all..."

"No Marcus is will annalate XIII and rule all world..."

" To bad !"Axel grabed a flame wheel and hurled it at Demyx. He slowly drew his sitar...and rasied it to block the wheel sparks flew and Demyx disappered

"DANCE WATER DANCE " quiet voice but powerful echoed

"move !" he yelled and picked up Kairi.

"what? your not going to protect ,me fight you punk!"

" is that the best you got still old moves?"

For a long time Demyx was quiet "Well i didnt want to kill you but..."

Demyx pulled out a blue stone and muttered "Orb...of ...the...seas...rage..." It glew a bright blue and circled around his sitar.

He pointed his sitar and swung in midar...the room started shaking and a rushing sound came from the end of the room where Demyx was standing...

"shit..."Axel whispered

"there is no running Axel..." Demyx smiled and gills grew from his neck...The room behind Demyx turned blue and water rushed toward them and it smacked againest Demyxe's back but he hadn't moved just stood there...laughing...Axel and Kairi ran with all there might. Kairi noticed Axel was fast very fast so fast that she was a yard behind "Hey your leaving me !" Suddenly her back felt cold...and then can the pain. She yelled at the top of her lungs..his thoughts rained..its so cold...

Chapter 3...

(cough cough...)"Shit..."Axel muttered to himself... he slowly got up and drop back down."arrggghh"he sighed he touched his chest. His lungs were on fire" man...i should have drownded...so one saved me..." Suddenly it hit him." Oh shit KAIRI!" he yelled hopping for response...nothing came he new it was too late...He slowly got up and began to walk inching his way across the open space...

(In a masion labled Organization XIIII) "(again...)Kairi thought as Demyx Carried her on his back "So What your name ?"

"Demyx..." he said softly

" thats a ...oh" she stopped as her put her down"nice name"

"thanks " Kairi got a good look at the place "wow.."The room was at the entrance of a big masion " its huge..."

"Yet me show you your room"

"wait what am i doing here?"

"well were using you.."

"we?"

"yes organization XIIII ph.. and what out for your roomate he's alittle umm...evil?"

"waaa?" Demyx shook his head and ergued her on"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 "i see so your the umm...mate?"**

"ah." came a short sigh as a blue haired figure rose from his bed " another whore? Demyx?"

"nah its her man" Demyx winked

" oh so your the girl every one fusses over?" Saix whispered

"i guess ..." kairi answered unsure

" She's a beute huh Saix?" Demyx said sneeking over kairi's shoulder.. she backed away only to bump into Saix "Ahh so soft and smooth you skin is.." hey raely ever spook in a voice over a whisper and when he did something was not right.. Demyx brushed his hand across kairi's face " enn.." she grunted and slapped his hand away the more he was aroused the darker his euyes got until it was completly black then he snapped out of it.." Whoa lost it for a sec there sorry about that somone could have gotten hurt..." Demyx calmed himself his eyes returned to normal..

"Thats right sorry we havebt been gentle men.." Saix voice was a low speech again.." I supose you want to know why you are here?"He had such a calm relaxing voice and hearing it made here blush..." Are you ok?"

" Um yes sorry why are I here?" (and why do I feel so relaxed)

"Sorry to break this to you but you're only here as bait we need you to get to Sora" He bent over to a small freezer and pilled out some wine.." Would you like some?" he asked pouring himself a cup.

"No!" she said in an angry tone " What have you done to Sora?"

" Please have some wine i know your under age but one drink wont hurt you " He poured her a cup and then placed it on the table he knew he'd have he drunk soon enough.

"It's more so what he has done to us!" Demyx said trying to ease her anger.

" Yes he's quite the trouble maker and you are going to be our damzill in distress..got it?" he sipped his drink and put it down as he saw he anger rise.

" Im noone's tool!" she screemed lounging at him. Before for she new it she was on her back pinned and stradled. She looked deep into his eyes and saw them grow black as night. He leaned over and whispered

" O you will be my tool you just dont know it yet...you just dont know it.." Saix broke from his madness as Demyx put his hand on Saix shoulder

" Save it for later" he smiled, Saix smiled back knowing what Demyx had in mind for tonight. He got up off kairi who was in light teary eyes.

" Excuse me" said and kissed her hand ." But you have no choice. Before exiting the room Saix whispered somthing in Demyx ear and he smiled and turned his attention sharply to kairi...

**END OF CHAPTER 3! Review!**


End file.
